


lavender scented

by edeania



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I don't really know - Freeform, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edeania/pseuds/edeania
Summary: Jeonghan contemplates cutting his hair. Seungcheol likes the scent.





	lavender scented

**Author's Note:**

> a pointless drabble??

 

 

 

"I think I'm gonna cut my hair." Jeonghan says, tilting his head in the mirror to watch said hair follow its direction, some of it falls from behind his ear and lands in his eyes.  
  
"How come?" Seungcheol asks, lying on the hotel bed with his phone raised in the air as he stares at the screen.  
  
"I don't know... it's just such a bother to take care of it," He shrugs, watching Seungcheol plug the phone above the bedside table through the mirror.  
  
The older walks over and sits beside him on the long chair. His hand moves to rest on Jeonghan's neck, fingers digging into the flesh (not harshly – just there), and he rakes his fingers through the long blond strands, brushing out the tangles.  
  
"If you feel that way, then do it." He says.  
  
"Really?" Jeonghan's head tilts again, this time in Seungcheol's direction, who's hand doesn't stop the brushing movements. "But you like my hair,"  
  
"I like how it smells," Seungcheol says, closing his eyes and leaning closer to sniff deeply behind Jeonghan's ear, proving his point.  
  
Its lavender scented; his shampoo that is. Actually, it's pretty shit, promising to give a natural shine that it doesn't. Jeonghan's shine is a fake that comes from their very capable stylists hands.  
  
He hums, letting Seungcheol sniff him repeatedly and message his neck. If it was anyone else he would have become uncomfortable after the second sniff, but with Seungcheol he's used to it.  
  
A yawn escapes him, and he has to (unwillingly) force the other to stop so he can go take a shower before he's too tired.  
  
In the bathroom mirror he puts his hair up in all kinds of strange ways, trying to see how he would look like with short hair.  
  
It's strange, he's had short hair for most of his life, but he can't for the life of him imagine how he would look like if he cut it right now, after having it at this length for so long.  
  
He will cut it, definitely. Unfortunately for the stylists though, they'll still have a lot of work to do, as he's not changing shampoos anytime soon.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://jeong-hannie.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeonghan_TM) if ya want idk


End file.
